Dragonball SS: Kyanaka Saga Rewritten
by writer-person-05
Summary: Better story and better battles than before. This is the first saga of the Dragonball SS series rewritten, to improve the overall story. Two years after Goku leaves to train Uub a new enemy threatens Earth. Will the Z Fighters be able to stop it?
1. Episode 1: Goku vs Vegeta

**A/N: This is the first saga of the Dragonball SS series rewritten. I was reading my older chapters and realized that they weren't well written, so if you want to get into the series, but don't want to read the original, or you just want to freshen up your memory, this is for you. **

**Dragonball SS: Kyanaka Saga Rewritten**

**Episode 1 **

**Goku vs. Vegeta**

Goku gave out a loud battle cry as his fist collided with Uub's. Two years had passed since he had left his family to train the young warrior. Goku and Uub disappeared across from each other. Goku cupped his hands behind his back and began to chant. "KAMEHAME…" A blue orb of ki formed in his hands. "HA!" The orb turned into a large wave of ki and shot straight at Uub.

Uub watched the attack move closer and stuck out his hands as the blast smashed into his palms. He winced as the attack tried to break through his defense. The blast weakened, but Uub had weakened more and the Kamehameha Wave passed his arms.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. He reappeared next to an unconscious Uub and caught him. "That's enough training for one day," he said to himself as he teleported to the Lookout.

--SS—

Uub groaned as he sat up. He was sore all over from his previous training session with Goku.

"Hey, Mr. Popo," Uub said as the small, black djinn entered the room.

"Oh! Uub, you're awake," Mr. Popo answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore, but besides that I'm fine," Uub said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Popo said.

"Hey Uub," Goku said as he entered the room. "Sorry about that, I went a little overboard."

Uub smiled. "That's okay." He stood up and began to stretch.

"It's been two whole years since we began training up here," said Goku. "I think you're strong enough to handle yourself for now on. How about we go see my family, it's been a while. I can sense all of them over at my son's house. They don't usually get together like this. So it's a pretty good opportunity."

Uub nodded. "That's fine with me."

Goku laughed. "Good, Chi-Chi will be glad to see me!"

--SS--

Gohan walked over to Goten. "Do you sense that power?"

"Now I do," Goten smiled. "It's Dad."

Gohan nodded. He looked over to Piccolo and smiled when he realized Piccolo sensed it too.

Vegeta smiled to himself. "Kakarot's coming." 

Goku and Uub landed in front of the Z Fighters.

"Hey guys!" Goku said with a wave.

"Hello," Uub said.

"Goku, you're back!" Krillin exclaimed. "It's been a while."

Goku nodded. "It sure has."

Chi-Chi ran over to Goku and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Goku smiled. "It's good to see you again Chi-Chi."

"If you ever leave me again, I won't be happy!" she yelled at him.

"Okay, okay, I won't leave again," Goku said.

For the next hour the Z Fighters took turns talking to Goku. Vegeta stepped in and smiled.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku said with a smile.

"Kakarot, I want to fight you right now," Vegeta said. "I have trained constantly for your return. I want to see how strong I have become."

"Vegeta, I really don't want to fight now. I just got back," Goku said.

"You love to fight, so why don't we celebrate with a sparring match between the two of us," Vegeta smirked.

"Oh no, you don't!" Chi-Chi yelled. "I don't want there to be any fighting today."

"Why are you always like this, Vegeta," Bulma said. "He just got back. I'm sure he just wants to relax."

"No," Goku said. "Vegeta's right. It has been a while. A friendly sparring match won't hurt anybody."

"Good, now that that's settled, let's start!" Vegeta shouted as he flashed into Super Saiyan 2. Goku followed suit, and they both disappeared.

"Do they have to fight every time they see each other?" Goten groaned.

"It sure seems like it," Trunks agreed.

Goku and Vegeta's elbows connected in mid-air. They didn't stay together for long. They both disappeared and reappeared across from each other. Goku ran at Vegeta and used instant transmission to appear in front of him. He threw a punch at his rival, who avoided the attack and countered by kicking Goku in the head.

Goku flipped in the air and ducked under an oncoming punch from Vegeta. His fist smashed into Vegeta's chin, sending the Saiyan prince spiraling through the air. Goku teleported above him and smashed both of his fists into Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta barely landed on his feet and smiled to himself. "You're stronger than you used to be. That's good." The Saiyan prince disappeared.

"Where'd he go," Goku whispered under his breath.

"GALICK GUN… FIRE!" Vegeta yelled as a purple ki wave shot towards him. Goku hair grew longer as he powered up into Super Saiyan 3. He backhanded the ki wave to the side.

"Nice try, Vegeta," Goku said in a deeper voice.

Vegeta stared at Goku and then disappeared. He reappeared in front of Goku and threw a punch towards his face. Goku caught the attack and threw a punch of his own towards Vegeta, who disappeared. Vegeta reappeared behind Goku and elbowed him in the back of the head.

"You may be a Super Saiyan 3," said Vegeta, "but I can still beat you!" He disappeared and reappeared with his knee aimed at Goku's face. Goku ducked under the attack and hit Vegeta with a punch to the chest.

The Saiyan prince quickly regained his composure, but Goku was already next to him. Goku threw one punch, which Vegeta blocked. Goku spun around and kicked him in the side. Vegeta flew through the air, but was stopped abruptly by Goku's foot, which smashed into his stomach.

Vegeta gasped for air as he landed on the ground. His golden hair turned black. Goku landed next to him and reverted to his base form. He put out his hand for Vegeta and smiled.

"That was a great fight, Vegeta," said Goku. "It's been a long time since we last fought. Now I remember why I enjoy fighting with you so much."

Vegeta took his hand and stood up. "I still have some energy left in me," he said.

"I know," Goku replied, "but let's call it quits for today."

**Goku has returned to his family and has defeated Vegeta in a sparring match, but this peace can only last for so long. What evil awaits the Z Fighters? Only time will tell.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS, Yamcha and Tien train with Piccolo to learn the Fusion technique, while Vegeta trains to become stronger than even Goku. **

**A/N: The original fight was a lot longer, but I think this was a much better and realistic fight. Other than that, not much has changed in this chapter, besides the location being at Gohan's house and not Goku's.**

**Please review and tell me how you're liking this so far.**


	2. Episode 2: Super Saiyan 4

**Dragonball SS: Kyanaka Saga Rewritten**

**Episode 2**

**Super Saiyan 4**

**Last time on Dragonball SS, Goku and Uub met with the Z Fighters after two long years of training. Upon arriving at Gohan's house Goku greeted everyone. After the greetings had ended, Vegeta challenged Goku to a sparring matching, which Goku quickly agreed to. The two of them gave it their all, but in the end, Goku came out as the winner.**

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened. He rolled over and saw Bulma sleeping peacefully beside him. Quietly, he slipped out of bed. As he got dressed, he replayed yesterday's battle with Goku in his mind. _"I have to get stronger," _he thought. _"I still can't transform into a Super Saiyan 3."_

Vegeta headed towards the gravity chamber. _"I'm falling farther and farther behind Kakarot. I need to catch up with him." _He arrived at the gravity chamber. _"I will transform to the next level."_

--SS--

Yamcha and Tien stood on the edge of the lookout, facing Piccolo. "Are you ready for your final test?" asked Piccolo.

Tien nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," Piccolo said. "The two of you have gotten a lot stronger and should be able to perform the fusion technique effectively, but before I teach you it, I want you to show me how well you can fight together."

"That's fine with us," Yamcha said confidently.

Tien got into his fighting stance. "Let's go!" He and Yamcha flew at Piccolo at high speeds and began to exchange physical attacks with one another. Piccolo landed the first blow on Tien. Yamcha blocked the next attack that came for him and threw a punch of his own, which Piccolo blocked.

Tien appeared behind the Namekian and threw a punch of his own. His fist passed through an afterimage. Tien sensed Piccolo above them.

"Watch out!" he yelled, as they both dodged an oncoming ki blast.

"That was close," Yamcha muttered as he stared at Piccolo. He sensed Tien's power flare as the triclops flew towards Piccolo. Tien formed a ki blast in his hand and shot it towards Piccolo, who knocked it away. Tien took the opportunity to teleport behind the Namekian. His foot connected with Piccolo's head, knocking him through the air.

"_This is my chance!" _Yamcha thought as he disappeared. Yamcha reappeared above Piccolo. He clasped his hands together and brought them down towards Piccolo. His hands passed through thin air as Piccolo teleported above him. He flipped around and kicked Yamcha in the back of the head_. _Yamcha landed on his feet and cupped his hands behind his back.

Tien flew towards Piccolo and threw a punch at him. Piccolo caught the attack and countered by punching Tien in the gut. The triclops quickly regained his composure and blocked another one of Piccolo's punches. Tien sensed that Yamcha was done charging his attack and prepared to move away from Piccolo.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha shouted as the blue ki wave shot towards Piccolo. Piccolo turned his focus towards Yamcha, leaving himself wide open to an attack from Tien. Two fists smashed into the back of his head, knocking the Namekian towards the ki blast. Piccolo quickly regained his composure and put out his hands, guarding himself from most of the attack's damage.

The smokescreen the blast had created slowly dissipated. Piccolo stood there mostly unharmed. He smiled. "Not bad. You two have proven that you can fight together well."

"So you'll teach us the fusion technique now, right?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes."

--SS--

Vegeta finished his five hundredth pushup at four hundred times Earth's gravity. He stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. "Let's try seven hundred G's," he muttered to himself. He stumbled forward as he felt the weight of the gravity push down on him. Vegeta's hand slipped and the gravity went up to 750 G's.

Vegeta groaned as he dropped to one knee. He flashed into Super Saiyan 2, but the force of the gravity knocked him to the floor. Vegeta slowly pushed himself up, but the gravity pushed him back to the ground.

"_I can't move. I'm going to be crushed," _Vegeta thought. His power suddenly began to grow stronger and stronger. _"I'm training to become a stronger Super Saiyan 3 than Kakarot. I won't die by being crushed in training. I will become stronger than Kakarot. I will!"_ His aura flashed gold, and his hair began to grow longer. It faded to black and red fur began to grow all over his body. A blinding light flashed through the room as Vegeta slowly stood up. The force of the 750 G's felt like nothing.

Vegeta stared at his hands. "This isn't Super Saiyan 3," he said to himself. "Is there actually a stage beyond it? Is this Super Saiyan 4?" He chuckled himself. "I didn't just grow as powerful as Kakarot. I grew stronger!" He reverted to his basic form and headed towards Goku's house.

--SS--

Goku looked up from the T.V. "Chi-Chi, Vegeta's heading here," he called into the next room.

"Can't he ever give this rivalry between you two a rest?" Chi-Chi asked angrily. "It's so annoying!"

"Don't get so worked up," Goku said. "If he wants to fight again I'll turn him down."

"You'd better!" Chi-Chi yelled back.

Goku got up from the couch and left the house. He waited a few minutes until he spotted Vegeta approaching. The Saiyan prince landed next to Kakarot.

"What brings you here, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I wanted you to be the first to witness my new power," Vegeta replied. "Don't worry; I'm not here to fight you."

Goku gave out a sigh of relief. "That's good. If we fought two days in a row, Chi-Chi would kill me. So, what's this new power you've got?"

Vegeta smirked. "I've gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 4."

"What are you talking about? You're not even a Super Saiyan 3," Goku said.

Vegeta smirked again. "Get ready for this." He crouched down and began to yell as his power shot through the roof. His hair turned black, and his tail reappeared. His skin was covered in red fur, and the skin around his eyes was red as well. "This is Super Saiyan 4."

Goku stared at Vegeta with wide eyes. "That's amazing!"

Vegeta nodded. "I was just as surprised as you," he said as he reverted to his original form. Vegeta's eyes widened as he suddenly felt an enormous power level behind him. Goku stared past him, showing that he sensed it too. Vegeta formed a ki blast in his hand, spun around, and shot it towards the woods next to Goku's house.

The blast created a huge explosion, wiping out everything in its path. Goku and Vegeta walked towards the edge of the woods and peered through the smoke. There was nothing there.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta replied. He saw something from the corner of his eye and turned around. A small rabbit was lying on the ground, hardly living. Vegeta walked up to it and bent down. His hand began to glow as he gave the rabbit some of his energy, healing it back to normal. He watched as the rabbit hopped away.

"Kakarot, tell everyone to come to Capsule Corp. tomorrow. We might have to face another powerful enemy," Vegeta said as he flew away.

**Tien and Yamcha have learned the fusion technique, and Vegeta has become a Super Saiyan 4, but what was that energy he and Goku felt? Find out on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goku and Gohan begin to train when Goku tells him about the power he and Vegeta felt. Meanwhile Uub trains with Majin Buu. **

**A/N: This episode had many differences from the original. In the original Vegeta trains at 15,000 G's, a whole lot more than he could handle. Vegeta also transforms into a Great Ape and shows off his power at the Kame House. Yamcha and Tien also fuse. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
